


Supernovas

by Acrylic_Nightmares



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, Coran and silly and Corany, Hunk is brave and smart and beautiful, I decided to make Klance happen in this but like lowkey, I thought about this a while back, Lance has good ideas man, M/M, Matt bby plz, PTSD, Pidge struggles, Undercover, he is smart, i love lance, underlining Klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrylic_Nightmares/pseuds/Acrylic_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to happen. It was a simple recon mission to try and find more of the hubs the team stumbled across when they lost Allura to Zarkon the first time. But all went to hell when they found Pidge’s family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned and it certainly wasn't Keith's idea of a smooth mission. But when you go on an extraction mission at a hub and find that there are prisoner ships incoming, you gotta do what you gotta do.

The Galactic Hub wasn’t supposed to be transporting prisoners at the time, in fact when they found out in the central command room Pidge had all but screamed from the rooftops that they needed to get to the prisoner ship and break everyone out. Everyone, of course, had agreed and they ditched their mission of collecting the Quintessence from the hub as they had planned for the new mission of freeing whatever prisoners they could help. The new plan was that Keith, Lance and Pidge would slip onto the ship while Shiro, Hunk and Allura kept the guards busy, namely by Allura shifting to match the Galran’s and make up some fake mission where the paladins had been sighted on the opposite side of the hub. Normally Keith would be worried for them and want to be where the fighting was but with Pidge bouncing everywhere with pure hope in their eyes set Keith on edge and he knew he had to keep an eye on the smaller paladin and be the protection Pidge would need with their guard down.

Slinking through the shadows the three paladins pressed against walls of the hangar to be as far from the soldiers as humanly possible who were leaving the ship to do god knows what. Quietly Keith waved to Lance who nodded and slipped into the ship with Pidge on his tail and Keith quickly followed them inside. The ship was smaller than the three of them had expected and eerily quiet. It was causing Keith to become nervous and paranoid. If the ship had prisoners why didn’t one of the soldiers stay behind? Why would you leave it unguarded? The purple lights lining everything in every galra ship ever were dimmer than usual, Lance noted quietly in his head as they moved through the ship. Soon they came to where the Galran’s typically keep cells, the middle of the ship close to the cockpit. 

“Pidge you take all the cells along the right and I’ll take the left.” Keith muttered almost under his breath. The green paladin nodded and quickly started opening the doors with their latest little piece of galra tech they had repurposed. A simple remote like thing that allowed Pidge to open any Galran door. Neither Keith nor Lance could explain how it worked and didn’t bother to ask how either, to avoid any chance of a long lecture. It definitely came in handy and everyone had been more than grateful for the new equipment. 

“Wait, what about me? What do I do?” Lance asked almost a little too loudly for Keith’s liking. Afterall they were on the enemy's ship undercover, was it that hard to keep his voice down? Then again this was Lance…

“Watch the halls and make sure no one is coming. Simple enough yeah?” Keith grumbled at Lance before turning to the doors and sliding his sword through the slit where the door closed and twisting his blade to pry it open. It took a lot of energy and more force than he thought it would but it would save them time and probably get them out of the ship faster to have both he and Pidge working on the doors. Lance rolled his eyes at Keith before sauntering down to the end of the hall and leaning against one of the purple walls with his Bayard in hand. Lance may be lax at times but he wasn’t an idiot. If anyone spotted them he would need to shoot at a moments notice and he knew it. 

By the time Keith managed to pry open one door Pidge was almost done and the silence from the other paladin had sparked Keith’s anxiety, “Pidge?”

The smaller paladin sighed as Keith turned to them, “They are empty?” Pidge waved a small hand to the cells which Keith did notice were bare of anything for that fact. No sign anyone had been in them ever. 

“But that doesn’t make sense? This is the right ship right? Maybe they just have the prisoners all in one cell?”  
“Unless there aren’t as many as we thought? Think about it. Did the computer say anything about how many or what kind?” Lance suddenly was right behind Keith and it caused the red paladin to practically jump out of his skin for a moment. Pidge would have snickered if the situation weren’t so tense. 

“You have a point Lance. No the computer didn’t say anything about how many… I just thought maybe it would be a whole group but you’re right and we still have like five cells.”  
With that the two paladins went to work with Lance going back to his place leaning against the wall and watching them this time instead of the corner.

“Matt?” Pidge breathed so quietly Lance couldn’t be sure he heard her right. But it did spark his curiosity so he walked closer and past Keith earning a glare from the other who hadn’t been paying enough attention to noticed the change in Pidge’s demeanor.  
“Pidge? What’s wrong?” 

A boy lay inside this cell, crumpled on the floor looking as if he was sleeping. He was broken, bruised and looked in desperate need of water. But what unsettled Lance the most was just how much Pidge looked liked Matt. If you sat them down next to each other the only difference would be that Pidge is smaller. Which of course, caused Lance to question why Shiro hadn’t called Pidge Matt by accident when they first met. Seeing as they had been on the same mission for months. It was concerning to say the least. 

“I got him let’s go.” Lance stated walking into the cell and leaning down. Pidge seemed frozen. Shock was the only thing she could use to describe her feelings. It was one thing to think of someone and seeing someone, and then thinking of the worst possible thing to happen to them but seeing them, seeing them hurt was a whole different thing. She hadn’t braced herself, hadn’t fully prepared herself for what this was, what it could mean for her family. 

Lifting Matt from the ground and holding him over his shoulder Lance walked out of the cell and locked eyes with Keith who had just finished opening all of the other cells.  
“Why is Pidge’s brother the only one on the ship?” 

Lance’s stomach dropped as it dawned on him and he grabbed Pidge’s arm with his free hand and started running for the door to the ship which slammed closed and lights began flashing in alarm. 

“Because it’s a trap!” Lance screamed and Keith sighed summoning his bayard  
.  
“Either way we still need to get Matt out of here and get you and Pidge on the ground with the others. I have an idea!” Keith grabbed Pidge who was still shocked and began leading them down the halls again. The ship had begun to rise from the ground, taking off to take them back to central command. When they stopped running Keith had lead them to the air lock. 

“We can’t be too far from the ground yet!” Keith explained slamming his palm to the buttons and opening the door and shoving Pidge inside while Lance followed. Air pulled at them as Keith closed the other door. Lance looked down from the ledge and held onto the door way with his free handIt couldn’t have been more than eight feet and Shiro was standing at the bottom with Hunk and Allura who were fighting off Galra soldiers.  
“Shiro! Catch.” Keith shouted over the wind and shoved Pidge. Hard. Knocking her off balance and causing the green paladin to fall out of the ship. It was enough to snap Pidge back to reality just as Shiro was wrapping arms around her and setting her softly back on the ground.  
“I’ll cover you!” She shouted before summoning her own bayard and joining the fight to help Hunk keep soldiers off of Shiro. Matt came down next and Shiro looked back up at the ship the minute he was back in his arms. It was a good twenty feet up now and jumping without injury was impossible. Shiro activated his com with a flick of his wrist, “Keith can you hear me?” 

“Loud and clear. Too far to jump?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Cool, so um go get the lions and get everyone back to the Castle and we’ll see you there.” Lance stated activating his own com. Keith looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow, “Excuse me?” 

“Keith please someone has to be piloting the ship. If we do this right we just take them out and bam, ride into the sunset. Heroes of the day.” A smirk graced Lance’s lips as Keith nodded in agreement, “Sounds good. Better than my idea.” Keith started walking towards the doors and to the cockpit, “And what would that be?” Lance asked following suit.  
“Jumping anyway?” 

 

Grunting Pidge yanked her bayard back, the green cord pulling soldiers to the ground as she spun around and shot the blade forward again and sending it forward with enough force to split a soldier in half. Grabbing the cord with her left hand she yanked back and swung it around the other way wrapping up a group of soldiers making it just the perfect target for Hunk. The blast shattered armor and bam just like that, ten soldiers down. But more were coming and Pidge was covered in sweat and already tired from overcoming her shock of seeing her brother again, who was still being guarded by Shiro as they made a run for their lions with Allura.  
“Do you think they will be alright?” Hunk asked for the billionth time since they had left the hanger to make a break for the lions on the other side of the hub hidden in the shadows. Allura nodded, “What Lance lacks in suaveness he makes up for in his ideas. I’m sure at this rate they may even beat us back.”  
“Whoa, Allura complimenting Lance? Maybe today is the day we all die.” Pidge muttered slowly starting to feel more and more like herself. Shiro chuckled and they scrambled to climb the rocky slope leading up to the lions. Pidge made a break for hers and opened the mouth quickly to let Shiro and Matt inside while Hunk and Allura scrambled into the Yellow lion. With most of the team aboard the two lions took off for the Castle of Lions and for Coran who was already readying a healing pod for Matt. 

“Told ya it would work!” Lance declared loudly in a small moment of celebration while Keith steadied the ship they had just stole, “Lance, not one time did I say it wouldn’t work. Remember? I agreed it would.”  
Lance scoffed softly rolling his eyes, “I know that but it still felt right to say. Why you always gotta ruin my parade huh?”  
“Because you’re always asking for one.” Keith smirked softly mainly to himself as Lance walked over to where he was smiling as well.  
“Pfft please, any paraded would be honored to be for me.”  
“Lance that doesn’t even make sense.”  
“Yes it does.”  
“Not really.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So when do you think he will wake up?” Shiro asked Coran softly in the bridge watching the vitals on Matt’s pod. He didn’t know what half of the charts and lines meant and he didn’t particularly want a lecture on Altean medical equipment so he didn’t ask. 

“One or two days maybe? It’s strange, his condition. He’s going to be really confused and disoriented when he wakes up. Speaking of disoriented have you checked on Pidge?” Coran asked eyebrows drawing together in concern for the youngest paladin. Shiro sighed and crossed his arms, “Personally? No. Hunk has made it his personal mission to make sure to keep Pidge in his sight though. Making sure she’s eating and isn’t hovering in here and getting sleep. God knows she could use some.” 

Coran nods knowingly, having found Pidge passed out around noon castle time in random places that made no sense to him. “Yeah, Pidge is working on getting information off the Galra ship Keith and Lance brought. Hunk seems to be more interested in the engineering of it though. The distraction I’m sure is what Pidge is thankful for. I can’t imagine what is going through her little brain cage right now. Missing family suddenly shows up and it was a trap? That means Zarkon knows, and the question is how. Have they seen Pidge’s face and someone put the two facts together and came up with the conclusion? How on Altea did they manage to figure it out?”   
“I don’t know. But the fact that only Matt was there is what is concerning me.” 

===========

“Keith you can’t just train all day that’s dumb.” Lance stated walking into the training room with a space juice for the raven haired boy who was dripping in sweat and standing over a crumpled robot that was so torn to shreds Lance was glad he wasn’t Galra. Keith sighed and dropped his bayard to the ground turning to Lance with the most done expression. Lance had made it a habbit to annoy him while he was training or whenever more than three hours passed without seeing him. It was Lance’s way of showing he cared and it was his own special way of helping Shiro out. The man had enough to worry about with leading Voltron, the least he could do was keep an eye on the most reckless of them and maybe take babysitting Keith off of Shiro’s things to do. 

“Why is that?” Keith started walking towards Lance. He had learned very quickly that it was better to let Lance just be around than to try and push him out because the harder you push Lance the harder he pushes back. In the end it just saved time, energy, and Keith didn’t even mind anymore. 

“Because I said so?” Lance shot back shrugging his shoulders with a look on his face that just declared ‘duh’. The expression was ridiculous… but so Lance. Keith chuckled under his breath and Lance handed him the juice pouch before pulling a hair tie off his own wrist and holding it out to Keith who gladly accepted it. 

“I never got the chance to ask why you have those.” Keith stated pulling his hair off his neck. Lance sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, “They were for my sisters. They used to lose ‘em or break ‘em so I just decided to carry the things all the time and then bam, I was the best brother ever. So when I left for the garrison I forgot that I still had them in my pockets and I never had it in me to get rid of ‘em ya know? Which is fine because now you need em for that stupid mullet of yours.” 

For a moment a sad look crossed Lance’s eyes before it was replaced by amusement a second later. Keith didn’t know what to say so he simply nodded at Lance, “Well uh thanks.” 

“Hey you wanna go check on Pidge? I mean you need to get out of this training room before the whole place starts smelling like your sweat.” 

“You trying to say I stink McClain?”   
“No, actually it’s distracting...”


	3. Chapter 3

Matt opened his eyes and panicked. A wall of thick green glass was keeping him from free space and the small enclosure was slowly eating away at him. He needed to get out, he needed to move. As soon as he shifted his body the glass swished away with a small noise of wind and he fell forward, stumbling out. No one else was in the room but a small beeping noise was emitting from a console not far from where Matt was trying to regain his balance. Stumbling slightly Matt grabbed ahold of the side of the med pod and tried to hold himself up, however long he had been out it must have been long enough for his legs to not want to work any longer.  
The doors on the far side of the room opened and Shiro stepped inside causing Matt to suck in a loud gasp. There was no way this was real, no way he was away from the Galra and no way Shiro was here. It has to be an illusion, maybe Matt was finally going truly insane.  
“Take it easy.” Shiro said quickly running over to Matt and steading the smaller human. Matt made a small noise of pain and allowed Shiro to steady him, god knows he needed the help. He felt so small standing next to Shiro and was so weak.  
“How?” Matt muttered softly, his voice failing him and filling with cracks and a rasp. His throat was raw, as if he had been screaming for days and there was nothing but shreds of what his throat was supposed to be. Sure the med pod had done it’s work but there was only so much and pod orientated to Alteans could do for a human body.  
“We found you on one of our missions against the Galra. We brought you back here.”  
Matt scowled at Shiro, almost certain he was completely imaginary and it was just someone trying to get inside his head, “Missions? We? How do I even know you are the real Shiro?”  
Shiro sighed and ran a hand over his hair, pushing his white bangs back before they fell into place again, “Back on Earth, at the Garrison we were assigned as team with your father on a mission to Kerberos. You have a little sister named Katie, a mother, and a dog waiting for you back home. Your father is out there somewhere and your favorite color is a weird green color.”  
Matt sighed, how was he supposed to know the truth? Perhaps this was the real Shiro or maybe he was so far gone he was already dead and this was his mind's own version of the afterlife? If there was an afterlife…  
“Listen Matt, I know it’s hard to believe but you are safe now. This is also a lot of information to take in so don’t worry. Take all the time you need.” Shiro placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder and he nodded, “Okay, um… thank you.”  
Shiro nodded in response and slowly stepped away from Matt. He looked different to Matt. Taller, older, with some more muscle than before but if his memory served him well it was because of the gladiator fights Shiro had subjected himself to so Matt could live. The white hair and scar were new, there was no way some Druid could have reconstructed this Shiro in his head based off of what he knew. This had to be real.  
\---------------  
Pidge jumped up at the sound of the beeping from her laptop and moved to run across the room. Hunk quickly reached over and picked the smaller up off the ground and holding Pidge up in the air. They swung their feet wildly and struggled against Hunk even thought he was much larger than they were and there was no way of escape.  
“Let me go, Matt is awake.” Pidge coughed out struggling harder against their restraints. Hunk sighed, “Pidge I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that. You know what Shiro said. He’s going to need time to process everything and he thinks you are still home safe and sound with your mother. Give him a chance to process Voltron and the missions and Shiro and the Galra and everything else before you overwhelm him with his baby sister being in space too.”  
Pidge slowly let their arms fall and their legs stop swinging, “I guess you’re right.” They grumbled bitterly going limp in Hunk’s arms as the taller moved to set them down.  
“How long do you think it will take for him to be okay enough for me to see him?” Pidge asked quietly. Hunk looked over at them with a look of sympathy and sighed, landing the tech genius their laptop again and motioning for them to sit down and continue working on the Galra robot they still had and hadn’t destroyed.  
“I don’t know, I mean how long did it take us to process the fact that Voltron was real and there were these evil aliens out there?”  
“Hunk… it took us two hours.”  
“Oh….. well…. Um…”  
Pidge laughed and shook their head at Hunk, it was sweet of him to stay cooped up in their lab with them. Hunk was one of their favorite people and liked to spend time with the gentle giant whose heart was four times the size of the rest of his body.  
“Either way, give it at least a day or two. You know Shiro will come talk to you to let you know when it’s okay.”  
Pidge nodded softly, “Thanks Hunk.”  
\----------

“How do we know he is totally sane? If the Galra are as horrible to their prisoners as you say they are, how do we know he isn’t a slave to hem mentally?” Keith asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Shiro had rounded everyone up besides Hunk and Pidge in the control room to discuss what they were going to do with Matt and how to handle the situation.  
“There is no way to know for sure, but the pod’s scanners haven’t indicated an implant or abnormal brain activity so he should be himself.” Coran explained looking over at Shiro who nodded, “They may play mind games but I think the Druids got most of their experimentation done on me. Though… and I don’t know if he realises it… Matt has a mechanical leg like my arm.”  
“Well that’s just great,” Lance sighed tossing his hands up into the air in exasperation, “Pidge is going to be livid. Speaking of Pidge how are you going to explain everything to them? I mean if it was my sibling I would be kicking down the door screaming to see him. I’m surprised Pidge hasn’t murdered someone yet.”  
Keith chuckled softly but cut it off by clearing his throat, “That’s why Hunk is with them. He has the best chance of keeping them calm and thinking clearly. Matt is safe and for the moment that’s going to have to be enough for Pidge. We can’t risk driving Matt of his rocker.”  
“Keith… no one says that anymore…” Lance muttered giving Keith a look than earned him a glare.  
“We have no idea what the Galra did to him, but for the moment the only person Matt knows and trusts is Shiro.” Allura stated as if no one in the room already knew that, “So I ask him questions and find out what happened to him all this time. Then we evaluate him once we know everything. Till then it would be best for Pidge if we all carried on as usual. If Pidge asks questions, tell them what they need to know and no more. Spare details as much as you can and do more comforting than giving information. Till Matt is completely assessed he stays in the room we gave him under lockdown. Understood?”  
Everyone in the room nodded and Keith sighed, “Shiro, I think we should go tell Pidge some things for now. Just to make sure they know we are on their side and not just withholding things. You know how they can be sometimes. The last thing we need is an angry Pidge kicking down doors.”  
“Fair point, Lance why don’t you go talk to Pidge. You have siblings maybe you can help more than the rest of us. Everyone else, continue as usual and we will set out on another mission tomorrow.”  
Everyone nodded one last time and Allura sighed and gave Coran a look who ignored it completely. Sometimes Shiro got almost too leaderly and left Allura as a crew hand on her own ship. Sometimes she didn’t mind, sometimes she did. This was one of the those times. The Galra are evil, a threat and have no morality or boundaries. Matt could very well simply be an organic being made in a lab to be Matt but not really be Matt. She didn’t trust him and knew Keith and Shiro would react poorly due to personal reasons. Keith for being Galra and Shiro for the attack of his friend and Pidge’s brother.  
Things were going to get messy if they took too long to come to a decision about Matt. It’s not like the Galra were going to wait for them to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus and being so behind on cannon events that have happened in the seasons that have come out this past year. But I promise I will catch up one day.

Lance wandered the castle ship for a while, checking down long dimly but blue lit hallways searching for Voltron’s hacker kid genius. Dread had pooled in his stomach for the conversation he knew he was about to have with Pidge. Why couldn’t they send Shiro in to explain? It would have made more sense, Shiro kept Pidge from lashing out as much when they were angry. 

 

“Pidge?” Lance hollarded as he cupped his hands around his mouth as if to amplify the sounds. He had checked damn near everywhere Pidge usually was. He had checked the halls by where Matt was currently. He checked Pidge and Hunks mini laboratory. Now he had just been wandering the halls. Damn, they really should have sent someone more qualified for this. It had almost been an hour and Lance was becoming impatient.   
“No luck?” 

 

Lance turned to see Keith walking towards him with a small smirk on his face as if he were amused at the situation. Lance rolled his eyes almost as a reflex. Keith approached him and stopped a few feet away, “Yeah, no luck. I don’t even know where to start looking for Pidge. Other than playing video games I normally let her be because she’s always working on something important.”   
Keith nodded in acknowledgement slowly and sighed crossing his arms over his chest, “Do you want help? Finding them I mean. I do not have what it takes to have this kind of conversation…” 

 

“Pft duh, that’s why they didn’t send you to do it. But… no. I can find them. It’s… just taking longer than I thought it would. They’re like, a ninja or something.” 

 

Keith laughed softly under his breath and nodded, “Well you know where to find me at least if you change your mind.” Keith clapped a hand on Lance’s shoulder softly before turning back and walking in the direction he had come from. Lance watched him go until he was around the corner and out of sight before sighing and turning to get back to Pidge hunting. 

 

An hour later Pidge just appeared nearly giving Lance a heart attack. He still wasn’t a fan of walking around the Castle alone when it was dark because of what had happened when the ship’s crystal had been corrupted. Lance had shrieked and jumped back when Pidge had rounded the corner, causing the younger to burst into laughter. 

“Lance what are you doing slinking around the castle at this hour?” 

“Me? What about you! You scared the actual life out of me for a second. I had an out of body experience!” 

Pidge only proceeded to laugh harder, practically doubling over and holding her stomach. Lance gave her a moment to calm down before Pidge picked up on his demeanor, “What?” 

Lance took a deep breath in before speaking, “I’ve been looking for you for about two hours now. What were you up to?”

Pidge shrugged, lifting up their laptop that was under their arm to show it to Lance, “Transfering files and organizing them to show them to Matt. It was kind of a mess before and now it’s my chance to show off.” 

Lance nodded slowly and knew it was time, “Pidge… look about Matt…” 

Pidge’s expression fell immediately to a serious one Lance couldn’t quite read and that scared him a little bit. Lance cleared his throat, bringing his hand up in a fist to his mouth for a moment to buy himself more time to think of how exactly to say this, which is something he should have been figuring out when he was wandering the cold tiled floors looking for the smallest paladin. 

“Shiro and Allura think it’s best to keep and eye on Matt for a while. Until we can undeniably confirm it is actually Matt and not something the Galra made. I know that’s not something you even want to think about because it could really be your brother and after all that lost time all you want is for things to feel normal again and to make up for the time both of you lost. But hear me out, okay? Coran has already started analysing the dna we picked from Matt when he was in the med pod. We’re already working on it. Now I’m not a scientist or anything but that’s a good thing right? This could all blow over in a week or something once it is confirmed. And if it’s not Matt we will go out looking for him right away again. Okay?”

Lance braced himself for Pidge’s reaction, which he was convinced would be bad but Pidge only scoffed softly.   
“Lance did you seriously think I didn’t think of this as a possibility already? I have compiled files only Matt would know how to read, using the code we made up on Earth that only the real Matt could read unless they copied all of his memories. On top of that I have already contacted several of Voltron’s allies to see if they had heard anything about Matt once again and had a few places send out agents to follow some leads I had gathered from before we found Matt. If this is really my brother the trail would end up leading right here.”   
Lance stood there for a moment in stunned silence. How would anyone know what to say in this situation? “Oh um, well that’s good.”   
Pidge laughed softly without humor and nodded, “I may be young, but I am not unreasonable. For the most part. Unless you touch my stuff.” 

Lance raised his eyebrows and held his hands up in surrender, “Okay well… in that case I guess my job here is done isn’t it?”   
“Guess so.” Pidge shrugged moving past Lance to continue down the hallway, “Get some sleep Lance it’s late and we probably have a mission tomorrow or something knowing Allura.” 

Lance nodded and walked off in the direction of his room, opposite of Pidge who watched him go and checked the hallways again before taking off in the direction of the control room. Everyone should have gone to bed by now or been out of the halls. Shiro would have gone to his room, Keith would be either training or sleeping, Lance was out of the way and Hunk was likely to be sleeping. Coran was working so he might be down in the engine room to keep this all on the down low and Allura was bound to have left the control room by now.   
Pidge skidded to a halt outside of the control room and listened as best they could through the door. There was no sound and they quickly entered the room and made sure the door closed behind them. Sitting in their chair in the room was Pidge’s backpack which they quickly grabbed and headed over to their door that lead down to where they kept the Voltron suits.

Pidge took a deep breath as they changed into the armor and slipped the helmet on, swinging their backpack over their shoulder. They prayed no one noticed they were gone until tomorrow at some point. They had roughly six hours before that happened though, which meant they really had to pick up the pace at this point. Quickly Pidge took a side door, not taking the green lion and heading to where they kept the other space crafts. It was more subtle and less likely to be noticed, especially by Allura. If Keith managed to slip out once Pidge could do it, or at least they hoped. 

The large room was dark, too dark. Pidge clicked the button on the armor that allowed them a flashlight, lighting up the space crafts in the room. As quietly as they could manage, Pidge moved towards the one closest to the airlock door and slipped inside the cockpit, shutting the thick glass and tossing their backpack onto the passenger seat beside them. 

Pidge had a lead of their own and they had an idea this would prove whether or not Matt on the ship was the real Matt must faster than a DNA sampling they had only Pidge to compare to, and this also had a higher success rate.


End file.
